kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Organization XIII Replica Data (Bosses)
The Organization XIII Replica Data are optional bosses found in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix at the Garden of Assemblage. Once Sora, Donald Duck, and Goofy reach the Garden of Assemblage, they can access a computer that reveals portals corresponding to each defeated Organization member. The portals are labeled with their member's signature weapon and are arranged in the same manner as the thrones at Where Nothing Gathers. When used, a portal will transport Sora and his friends to a digital copy of the arena in which the member was defeated, where the Replica Data will materialize and attack Sora. In order for a portal to be operational, the Organization member or Absent Silhouette must have been previously defeated; however, the portals for the members fought at The World That Never Was are not operational unless the save file has been cleared. Once the Replica Data has been defeated, it simply decodes until the next time it is challenged. While the battles are extremely difficult, with enhanced stats and attacks far beyond those of their real counterparts, they are the most efficient way of farming Stat Boosts and Lost Illusions. #'Xemnas' Replica Data' is fought at Memory's Contortion and the final arena, and relinquishes a Power Boost. Sora's equipment, items, and abilities can be reconfigured between the two rounds. While Donald and Goofy are not available as allies, Riku joins the party at the second battle. #'Xigbar's Replica Data' is fought at the Hall of Empty Melodies, and relinquishes a Defense Boost. #'Xaldin's Replica Data' is fought at the Bridge, and relinquishes a Defense Boost. Donald and Goofy are available as allies, but the Beast is not. #'Vexen's Replica Data' is fought at the 11th Floor facsimile of The Old Mansion, and relinquishes a Lost Illusion. #'Lexaeus' Replica Data' is fought at the Station of Remembrance, and relinquishes a Lost Illusion. #'Zexion's Replica Data' is fought at the 3rd Basement facsimile of the Seashore, and relinquishes a Lost Illusion. #'Saïx's Replica Data' is fought at the Addled Impasse, and relinquishes a Defense Boost. #'Axel's Replica Data' is fought at the Basement, and relinquishes a Magic Boost. Donald, Goofy, and Roxas are not available as allies. #'Demyx's Replica Data' is fought at the Castle Gate, and relinquishes an AP Boost. #'Luxord's Replica Data' is fought at the Havoc's Divide, and relinquishes an AP Boost. Donald and Goofy are not available as allies. #'Marluxia's Replica Data' is fought at the Station of Oblivion, and relinquishes a Lost Illusion. #'Larxene's Replica Data' is fought at the Station of Remembrance, and relinquishes a Lost Illusion. #'Roxas' Replica Data' is fought at the Station of Awakening, and relinquishes a Magic Boost. Donald and Goofy are not available as allies. Weapon Symbols Similar to the gravestones in the Proof of Existence, the doors leading to the battles with each member of Organization XIII's Replica Data in the Garden of Assemblage display a silhouette of each member's weapon. The only exception is Xemnas, whose door displays the shield used by his Dragon Form. File:Xemnas - Replica Data.png|The silhouette of Xemnas (Dragon Form's) shield, which appears on the door leading to the battle with Xemnas's Replica Data. File:Xigbar - Replica Data.png|The silhouette of the Sharpshooter, which appears on the door that leads to the battle with Xigbar's Replica Data. File:Xaldin - Replica Data.png|The silhouette of the Lindworm, which appears on the door that leads to the battle with Xaldin's Replica Data. File:Vexen - Replica Data.png|The silhouette of the Frozen Pride, which appears on the door that leads to the battle with Vexen's Replica Data. File:Lexaeus - Replica Data.png|The silhouette of the Skysplitter, which appears on the door that leads to the battle with Lexaeus's Replica Data. File:Zexion - Replica Data.png|The silhouette of the Book of Retribution, which appears on the door that leads to the battle with Zexion's Replica Data. File:Saix - Replica Data.png|The silhouette of the Lunatic, which appears on the door that leads to the battle with Saïx's Replica Data. File:Axel - Replica Data.png|The silhouette of the Eternal Flames, which appears on the door that leads to the battle with Axel's Replica Data. File:Demyx - Replica Data.png|The silhouette of the Arpeggio, which appears on the door that leads to the battle with Demyx's Replica Data. File:Luxord - Replica Data.png|The silhouette of the Fair Game, which appears on the door that leads to the battle with Luxord's Replica Data. File:Marluxia - Replica Data.png|The silhouette of the Graceful Dahlia, which appears on the door that leads to the battle with Marluxia's Replica Data. File:Larxene - Replica Data.png|The silhouette of the Foudre, which appears on the door that leads to the battle with Larxene's Replica Data. File:Roxas - Replica Data.png|The silhouette of the Oathkeeper & Oblivion, which appears on the door that leads to the battle with Roxas's Replica Data. See also *Organization XIII *Absent Silhouette Category:Organization XIII Category:Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix Category:Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix enemies